


出格要求（Outrageous demands）

by 要oor (74lingcc)



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/%E8%A6%81oor
Summary: PWP





	出格要求（Outrageous demands）

**Author's Note:**

> i use the Translator

===============================

He didn't see Jonathan for a vacation, and Damian knew he'd gone on an adventure in space, but didn't expect the other side to change so much.  
"I know a guy like you who can become an adult. "  
The grown up Jonathan smiled. He didn't have much of a feeling for Robyn's reference, except that Damian saw the old butter boy the next day at the start of the school season.  
It didn't seem to bother their partners, except that Jonathan would insist that he was an adult on Krypton, that he didn't reveal his adult body as often as he should have, and that Damian didn't mind, that he had changed a lot He's starting to have less respect for Batman, and that's GonNa put him in a trance.  
You know, part of his agreement with his mother.  
And there's a lot of bad stuff going on, maybe the bat department operates by throwing people in jail, but they're always grilling them in the dungeons, you can't expect some things to happen all at once, some people lie, some people intimidate, it was just that the latter part of the story made him a little disgusted, and he seemed to see his childhood repeating itself, the merciless oppression, the indifference to human life.  
In this sense of separation, Jonathan seemed to grow closer to him. The kind little superman could sense when his friend was upset, and Damian wasn't the kind of person to talk to in depth, so he sat with Damian, or hugged Damian, as the Kents like to do in a physical way Damian has no intention of saying no, no motivation, he has a lot to think about, and this default leads Jonathan to misunderstand something, so much so that when Damian finds out, he is being led to school by Jonathan's hand.  
"What are you doing. "  
Thanks to the extra looks from the girls, he knew something was wrong with Jonathan.  
"You accepted it. "  
The child was still holding Damian's hand without interlacing his fingers, which would have allowed Damian to see it sooner. He tried to shake it off, but Jonathan wouldn't let him.  
"I accepted something. "  
Robyn always felt like he was missing out on something with his recent off days.  
"I'm a little shy... "  
He was a little shy, but there weren't a lot of people on the road, so he made a bold approach to Damian Robyn, who ducked a few times before being kissed on the cheek.  
"... No."  
Damian blanched, but he couldn't shake Jonathan's hand.  
"You can't be that bad. "  
The Look of betrayal was evident on Samuel's face.  
"You can't use me and leave me alone. "  
Well, it's nice to have someone around when something's bothering you, maybe a bad habit you picked up working with Grayson in the early days, which is why Damian doesn't have the same attitude of rejecting superboy as he used to Just why is he so smart to see it this time.  
"I didn't say no. "  
Damian wiped his face.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you. "  
What's he talking about? Damian thinks he's humoring some animal.  
This time Jonathan was happy. He finally let go of Damian's hand and hugged him. It was nice to have the boys snuggle in the sun, but Damian didn't want to lean on Jonathan He seemed to have spotted something that resembled a classmate, and now he just wanted to push Jonathan away.  
But it's too late.  
There was no time for anything, for example, when they began to sit on the roof at night with their fingers interlocked, or when he was too lazy to move, he would eat the food on Jonathan's hands, and kissing seemed normal It's just that Jon likes to kiss Damian on the cheek, and he still doesn't seem to have a clue.  
But he's starting to make sense of something else.  
The adolescent Jonathan needs to start exploring, he has sexual fantasies, he has morning erections, and when Damian teased him about whether he was thinking about the female teacher in class, Jonathan said seriously, I was thinking about you.  
It was a kind of not cheating feeling, and when Damian saw Jonathan's wet pants and thought it was a bit serious, he went to check on him using the bat system and found that Kryptonian hormones were much, much higher than normal. The average boy might get an unprovoked erection in class but not necessarily ejaculate, but Jonathan could wet his pants more than half the way through, and everyone in elementary school felt that the country boy hadn't changed his bed wetting habits They will laugh, but they will also be kind, and the result will be a collective effort to help Jonathan solve the problem.  
The problem was so serious that when Jonathan was too embarrassed to wash his pants by himself and invited Damian to stay with him, he didn't say no, so he got a taste of the boys touching each other.  
Jonathan had an unnatural erection, to be exact, and he said that Damian was lying next to him and he couldn't help wanting a Random Thoughts.  
Damian didn't dare ask what was on his mind; he just gave a whoop and got up to put on his uniform, but Jonathan grabbed him and wanted his help.  
"I forgot to bring my Kryptonite dagger tonight, but I have something like a Red Sun Ray. "  
Damian was pushed back into bed with only this cold threat.  
"It's just a hand job thing. "  
Jonathan was holding Damian in her arms, trying to act like a baby.  
"Okay. "  
Hands. His hands have killed, touched bodies, and used most weapons. Now it's just a penis. Maybe Kryptonian penises are noble, but Damian doesn't feel anything It was only the hardness that excited me. Damian tried to wrap it. He didn't look, but it was unbearably hot, and the skin was soft. It felt like a boy Jonathan's age. And he was touching Jonathan's organs.  
"Your hand is not very well. "  
Jonathan murmured.  
"because I need to be skilled in all kinds of weapons, Gill Mohindepaul Singh. I have calluses on my fingers. "  
He shifted his weight to add inches to the space between them, and then turned so that his back was slightly toward Damian.  
"Hey! "  
He doesn't have to. Damian has the training. Calm is an assassin's profession, including abstinence.  
"Don't you feel anything? "  
Superboy's GonNa find him unattractive, knowing he gets compliments every day.  
"I'm just... simply... trained. "  
Damian didn't want to talk, and Jonathan's hands were too fleshy for him to calm down.  
"Mine is bigger than yours. "  
That made Jonathan a little happy, but after they both ejaculated, they faced the embarrassment of having to wash the sheets, and as Jonathan looked at Damian with tearful eyes, Damian sighed as he gave up one of his private quarters. They could go there so Jonathan wouldn't pee in class the next day.  
But there was more to the quest, and when Jonathan knocked on his door with his pillow in his arms, Damian thought he just wanted his hand. Maybe he could bring Jonathan an Airplane Cup, Robin Thought Darkly, as he was dragged from behind in the middle of the night.  
It's a half awake, half asleep kind of thing. Damian is already in his pajamas, he's being rubbed in the chest, and Jonathan reaches down his pants and gives him a hand job.  
"May I. . . "  
Damian realized what Jonathan was asking him.  
His Pajama Bottoms had become stained from one of Jonathan's outbursts, and Damian took them off and half touched him. He kicked them down and turned to look at Jonathan, who was still looking at Damian with the same energy he had before going to bed.  
"Are you sure? "  
What the hell are they doing?  
"I'm an adult, and I have to understand what it takes to be an adult. "  
To reproduce. Damian looked at Jonathan, who must have regarded him as a companion of equal height, and forgotten his age. He might be older than Jonathan, but 13 was too young to be deflowered.  
"Good. "  
They were not ordinary people, and perhaps they did not need to adhere to this social convention. Damian stripped off half of his pajamas and presented himself naked to Jonathan.  
"What do you want now? "  
He sat with his legs open toward him.

* * *

Sex was easy, but it was the first time Jonathan had looked at Damian. He was trying to keep his hips apart. Damian was leaning back on the pillow, half bent over.  
"You look very white, Damian. "  
They had no lights on, both were night vision animals, Robyn had no hair on his underparts, the lines of the Penis and the hole in his butt were drab and beautiful, and were still developing, making the sight of his private parts faintly lovely.  
"I'm yellow, you're whiter. "  
Jonathan had a ghostly pallor in the dark that would have made him suspect he was being haunted had it not been for his partner's high body temperature.  
"You're too small here. You'll bleed. "  
He fingered the small hole in Damian's hip, where there was little blood, but Jonathan's eyes began to focus, and he opened the muscle ring even more to reveal the gut inside, where the mucous membrane was so clear it was bleeding red. He's getting a little frisky.  
"It should be the first time. "  
Robyn couldn't resist kicking Jonathan's ass.  
"Keep me down. I can't breathe. "  
It's bad enough he has to be looked at.  
"I'm sorry. "  
But after Damian got down, Jonathan didn't move.  
"You want to back out? "  
"No... "  
Damian couldn't resist squeezing Jonathan's fingers, his shins kicking and urging him, Jonathan breathing hard, and he moved closer to Damian Pushing hard, red organs into his intestines.  
"Oh... "  
Jonathan even squeezed a head.  
"It's bleeding... "  
Damian knew, of course, that the pain was tingling in his scalp, but he felt it was tolerable.  
"never mind, go on. "  
He doesn't want to cut it short. What if he says no next time.  
"But... "  
Jonathan wanted out, but Damian let him go on.  
"Take your time... Kent... "  
The clear pain made Damian's voice a little hoarse, and he made Jonathan Hug him and kiss him on the back, but slowly and maddeningly.  
"Come on... Joe. . "  
Damian felt like he was about to drop to his knees.  
"But you're still bleeding. "  
He was stabbing him, and Jonathan knew he was tearing Damian apart.  
"Yes. . I know I'm bleeding, but I feel something else. . "  
With his eyes half closed, Damian felt a tightness in his chest, and his mind began to blur from the intrusion.  
"You're hot, Jonathan. I can feel you slowly pulling me apart, that... swell feeling. "   
"Stop It, D. "  
He's breathing harder from behind.  
"You're getting into me now, Jonathan, aren't you satisfied? I'm so small, it should be small and tight. "  
"Stop It. . "  
He seemed to want to hurry, but he was so restrained that Damian could feel Jonathan's whole body on his back, kissing his shoulder blades, biting them as punishment for disagreeing with his words.  
"Come on, Joe, you're the first one to touch my insides. "  
He lied, but it worked, and Jonathan went in, only the heat behind him grew stronger, and Damien looked back, not surprised to see the red eyed superboy staring at Damian Desire is a terrible thing on such a man's face.  
But Damian wasn't horrified. He lowered his waist to match Jonathan's.  
"Try not to kill me. "  
Heat vision at this level can really kill you.

* * *  
Only Damian didn't die, and the next day there was sparse blood on the sheets. He sat up on the bed, holding his forehead in confusion, wondering if Jonathan had drugged him and why he had agreed to such an unreasonable request.  
Things start to change, things like the bottom line.  
But it didn't feel so good to gnash one's teeth in pain the first time around, Jonathan's growing dislike of protection, and Damian was used to that kind of aggression Instead of learning to sweet talk and be sexually attuned to each other, superman is a dog that humps his legs and treats Damian like a bitch.

He's turning into a bitch.

He can live with it, Jonathan has a lot of energy to let off steam, and Robyn is not a good natured person. Samuel is the kind of Nice guy who occasionally indulges his self righteousness by pretending to be a normal person Damian used to work with him, and Jonathan used to talk all the time and bring him homemade snacks.

Or, on the spur of the moment, push him against the wall and pull his pants down.

There's no surveillance, it's dark enough, it's clean enough, no one comes to a place like this, if someone walks by, they can still have a high-altitude sex, but there's no support for their feet and they feel like they're about to cramp It was a rare moment when Damian bowed his head, pressed his back, propped himself against the wall, and lifted his heels as if he were wearing eight inch heels When do you think you're GONNA get pregnant.

Such supernatural invasions always leave one in a daze.

Jonathan thought they were ordinary things, he says softly, describing the pleasure of the feeling. He thought human beings were normal, his parents were often sweet, but Damian didn't like kissing, but he seemed to acquiesce to such things. What a strange man.

"So why do you always turn your back on me like that? "

Superboy lowers his body, the S on his chest crushing Damian a little.

"maybe it's because I haven't been in the sun for so long. "

Damian felt that Jonathan was a rare warm presence around him, a physical warmth. An eco-friendly creature that lives only on the sun.

"You should go to school more... "

Jonathan could only patrol the night with Damian a few days a week, not all night.

"It's boring. "

As the dungeons have become more disgusting lately, Damian may have been able to create his own tragedy, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with it, and he felt he needed to mix it up with normal people, like Jonathan. Okay, he's starting to freak out.

"Too bad I can't be in your class. "

Superman kind of coquetry to hold Damian, the pressure still did not let Robyn fall, his abdomen firmly grasp the wall, could not help but gasp for breath. He could already feel his belly beginning to swell.

"I can't be with you all the time. "

Damian regrets that he likes Jonathan, who is different from the animals, but the surprise relaxes him.

"Does that satisfy one small request of mine? "

"What? "

Jonathan had withdrawn, and the semen had spilled uncomfortably down her thighs.

"I accidentally ripped your pants... "

Superboy doesn't act natural when he does something bad.

"You're just going on your night patrol? "

Damian's not gonNA make it. Get on your knees.

* * *

Maybe a hobby that didn't affect the public could be carried out, and Damian's head was spinning, his face a little red from a long time ago. He wiped his lap with a tissue, more than he could dig out in front of Jonathan Superboy stood by and watched as Damian, barefoot in his boots and wearing armor around his knees, if he kept his Cape On for the rest of the night, someone would post a new little girl hero on instagram.

"Did you really say yes... "

Jonathan had no idea that such a shameful idea would ever be realized.

"You just want to see me in a sex suit. "

Damian understands that.

"But you might get naked. "

His Hem was long, but Jonathan thought he could see his naked lower body, where his handprints were, on his thighs and hips, and Damian's organs lay still. He kind of wants to play. He likes to play with each other's birds.

"believe me, only you can see it. "

His speed is difficult to capture clearly.

For the next half hour Jonathan flew nervously, Damian walked directly on the beam, he floated in midair, the flesh of his thighs blurred, Robyn always focused on his work, he might not be serious But he knows the drill.

But Jonathan couldn't resist pulling Damian off his high rise billboard.

"I can't bear it. "

He couldn't get up. Damian fell to the ground. He didn't get up either. He just laughed at Jonathan.

"... out..."

When a man falls, his legs open wide, and Jonathan can see the hole that Damian can barely close, a little swollen, spilling white semen.

"You know, you always have too much. "

Robyn got used to it.

"Go back to your bath. "

Superboy told Damian to end the night early.

 

End


End file.
